


Her Effect

by Silvermokona



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Gen, Idk its on some thin line between angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermokona/pseuds/Silvermokona
Summary: There's a celebration when they make it back to the Askr capitol.They had defied the odds. They had turned the tide on a seemingly endless assault. They saved countless lives from being crushed under Embila's wake. The country and its princess weren't going to stop there, but for now they could rest. They could have some semblance of peace for another little while.Kiran can't find it in herself to be proud.(Also known as Chapter 10-5 aftermath)





	Her Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finished a fic for the first time in at least 6 years! Its not beta'd so there's bound to be mistakes

There's a celebration when they make it back to the Askr capitol.

They had defied the odds. They had turned the tide on a seemingly endless assault. They saved countless lives from being crushed under Embila's wake. The country and its princess weren't going to stop there, but for now they could rest. They could have some semblance of peace for another little while.

Kiran can't find it in herself to be proud. She wants to lock herself in her room and never leave, not be around so many happy faces congratulating her and the Order of Heroes and whatever other excuse there is to bring out more alcohol. They want her there and she's too weak to say no. She should be happy anyways, she saved Askr.

Few knew she had almost died.

Her Commander and the royal siblings knew; they were waiting for her when she managed to escape. She didn't see Anna anywhere. Alfonse kept near the edge of the crowd the entire time while Sharena stayed extremely close to the Summoner. She could feel her hand just slightly brush her arm every now and then, but spoke nothing of it. There was time later to ask.

She puts on a brave face for the Heroes surrounding her. She retells what happens every time someone asks and by next hour she's nearly told it fifty times. She almost expects for someone to push her for what happened after they managed to defeat Ike's group, but no one does. It was a safe assumption that their victory meant safe travels back home and Kiran isn't going to let them think any differently.

When she's somewhere around retelling number somewhere above ninety six is when the Askr princess grabs her hand. Kiran tries not to sound extremely relieved when she gives promises to the Heroes listening that she would finish telling them everything later. She hoped later was a really long time. Sharena guides the her away from the crowd and out of the mess hall when Alfonse joins them. They all walk in silence away from the festivities, the prince's usually rigid posture drooped and the princess' bubbly demeanor non existent. 

\--

_"Oh, Kiran!" Sharena just about tackled the summoner, her embrace a little tighter than it usually was. Her brother approached soon after and Kiran noticed that his downcast eyes betrayed the smile he wore._

_"When I saw you disappear just like Zacharias did, I thought my chest would burst."_

\--

"Kiran?"

She didn't even realize she had stopped walking until Sharena's voice pulled her back into reality. Both her and Alfonse had turned towards the summoner as all three remained silent. She glanced between the two and hoped their intent gazes were only because of the dimly lit hallway.

"Are you alright?" The prince's tone seemed extremely hesitant, like the mere presence of his words might cause her to shatter. Kiran opened her mouth to respond, but the sight of her with the quivering bottom lip and him repeatedly glancing down at the ground caused made her lose the words. The faint sound of far off party slowly seeped its way into the suffocating quiet between the three. It took her a while to find her voice again.

"I'm worried about you two."

"Gods, Kiran." She looked away, trying to hide what Kiran swore was a sniffle. "You almost die and you still can't put yourself first." Sharena turned back, offering a smile that looked far heavier than it should have been

"I knew exactly what was happening at least, as awful as it was. But-" She bit her lip, gaze switching between random points in the hallway while she tried to will herself to put words together "But you guys had no idea and the fact that it was just like when. . ." It still didn't feel right to say his name. "I don't want to pretend that today wasn't fucking terrible for you guys as well."

Another uncomfortable silence fell between them and the summoner could only barely see the siblings exchanging unsure looks. Sharena shifted restlessly and Alfonse sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and spoke up.

"Today brought back some. . .painful memories, but we'll be fine." He offered a smile as well "We have some sort of idea as to where he is now."

"Plus, we'll be ready if Veronica attempts that sort of thing again!" Sharena chimed in. Usually when they tried to tell her things were okay she hardly believed them (much like they never believed her when she said she was okay). This time, though, their subtle increase in spirits helped. The sheepish grin on the princess and the warm smile on the prince looked far better on them then the fake happiness they wore earlier. Kiran finally smiled back to them. To her little beacons of light.

To think she could have never seen them again

She blinked and the world became blurry. Another blink and she could feel something run down her face. Was she really crying? She didn't even notice her knees had given out from under her until she felt one of them catch her and slow her descent to the floor. Kiran could vaguely hear her name, but everything felt so muffled and dense and slow and why did it feel like everything she had felt that day had come back far worse than before. Her sight was still too blurry to tell who's arms were wrapped around her but she wasn't sure she cared as she buried her head in their chest. Her lungs ached and complained every time it heaved as she sobbed, but she was pretty sure she didn't care about that either. 

"It's alright." The summoner was eventually able to make out Alfonse's words coming from above her, his tone far more comforting than she could ever recall as she could feel the arm around her try to pull her body closer. "You'll be alright."

Just barely peeling her head from the prince's chest she could see Sharena sitting right next to her, nearly about to cry herself. "I'm sorry." Kiran could barely push her voice past a murmur "I just-" a deep breath "I thought about how I almost lost you two and-" the rest of the words caught in her throat as she fell back into Alfonse's chest, her weeping overpowering her mental defenses once more.

"Don't apologize for that!" Sharena grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She sounded like she had lost the battle against her tears. "If you want to apologize about something, apologize for making me cry too!" 

"Everything makes you cry." Even through the tears that clouded her thoughts a snort escaped before Kiran could stifle it. Despite the comment, Alfonse must have beckoned her over because she could feel one of his arms leave her and his sister take residence on the other side of his chest.

She looked up at the prince, expression strong despite two the two females crying into his chest. "Zacharias. . ." he looked down. It would probably never feel right saying his name "He asked me to watch out for you and the others." Kiran closed her eyes and let her head fall back into his chest "I'm already doing a _fantastic_ job at that." His embrace tightened somewhat. The summoner could swear she felt a drop land on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> No one will notice you have a hard time keeping in character if the plot is badly written to begin with :v I could write an entire essay on how the cutscene after 10-5 made zero sense but I'll spare you guys
> 
> Pro tip: don't try to rationalize a mobile app shoehorn plot. It's bad for your health. I love the plot anyways for some reason.


End file.
